


The Curse Of Hatsune Miku

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Oneshot, crackfic, hatsune miku is an alien and damian is living for her, i wrote this for terra. you cannot put blame on me., maybe ooc?, r.i.p dick, slight star wars au, very short, when star wars and dc brainrot collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damian and Dick both find out in a very unexpected way that they have a Force Bond.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 15





	The Curse Of Hatsune Miku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dami/gifts).



Damian, who was educated in most matters of the Force, had not seen this coming.

First of all, can you really judge him, a teenage boy, for indulging his alien Hatsune Miku fantasies? I mean, really. She was just so.. cool. And he didn't get to focus on things like this very much, either, with all his Jedi training. So.. a little excitement wouldn't hurt, right?

After asking Bruce a million times, he gave in—and now Damian had this big, glorious bag of credits in his hands. Honestly, it wasn't like him to spend a bunch, even when he had it because what'd you even do with all those credits? But now, he knew  _ exactly _ what to do with them. 

The moment he got home, he practically ran to his room. In his hands were multiple bags, and he was just so damn excited about trying what he'd gotten on that the moment they hit the bed, he ripped them open, revealing his newest fixation. Yes, you guessed it—It was, without a doubt, maybe the most expensive Hatsune Miku cosplay you'd ever see. In parts, of course; the wig and it's extensions stood out greatly. 

He wasn't a big smiler, but right now, his face was lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. He hadn't convinced Bruce about the uh, concert, yet, and he knew it'd take a while, so he settled on this. A temporary indulgence in self-care, obviously. 

Damian was a natural at putting the wig on, and the majority of the clothing was easy to slide into. He'd gotten to the sleeves and tie, he'd put on the skirt, and now all that he had to do was pull up the leggings. An easy task, really.

.....

That was a fucking lie. This was not easy. He was having a hard time with the leggings and he couldn't slip them on and they were just so—so—"Damn, this shit is tight," he grumbled, fingers pulling on the leggings with so much force he'd probably fall if he let go and these things better not rip—

Then, all of a sudden, a voice rippled through Damian's head.

"Wha... What the fuck?  _ Oh my god _ ," Dick, who had supposedly had a cold and was cut off from missions temporarily, was staring at Damian. Damian, who was struggling with the leggings, in a full fledged Miku costume, and wow, he's gotta be hallucinating this because there is just no way this is happening. His little brother is not in the room. 

Man, maybe he really does need to go to a hospital. Earlier he'd seen Bruce dancing on a pole—which was _insanely more horrifying than this_ —but still. He was entering the kitchen to get a glass of water and now he's rethinking that motion.

And then Damian looked directly at him.

His expression was that of pure horror, and he looked ready to knock the shit out of Dick just so they would not have to have this conversation, but then Dick sleepily rubbed his eyes and squinted, and it clicked. Well, kind of. 

Dick wasn't here. Couldn't have been, because he was in Blüdhaven, sick, and when he's sick everybody knows it's not a good idea to visit(Not because he'd get you sick, but because he turns into a _lovesick_ puppy). 

Ignoring his position, and the terror he was feeling while halfway into the leggings that were way too fucking tight, the teenager sighs. 

"Dick?" Damian says his name, a tint of annoyance in his voice but he has to be calm and he knows this, "How are you doing this?" Maybe it's just his cold that jumpkicked it, or something.

Dick hasn't realized what was actually happening yet, so he assumes that it's just his hallucination fucking with him—but he replies, half-curious as to what the hell this is and why his subconcious cooked this one up. "Doing what?" His voice is so dry that Damian can barely make it out.

Fuck. Dick has no idea how either, then. But something about this is familiar, and it's starting to click in Dami's head; obviously this is a.. Force thing. Right? 

Back in older times, it was more common than it is now, but there used to be normalcy in a powerful connection between two Jedi, or occasionally Sith. Where they could see the other person light years away, just not their surroundings — it was even used for teleportation methods at times. And telepathy-

At this, Dick groaned, "God, you're thinking so loudly. Can you stop?" Not even stopping to ask himself, wait, my hallucination is thinking? But it actually works in Damian's favor.

_A Force-bond_ , his head says.

".....Shit." Damian sighs. He pulls his phone from his nightstand reluctantly, thumb scrolling through his contacts to land on his one and only father's phone number.

Bruce's voice breaks through the speaker, _"Damian? What is it?"_

"We've got a problem."


End file.
